


You smell like home

by Smugdendingle



Category: EastEnders
Genre: Bisexual Character, Gay Character, Implied Affair exposed, M/M, Soft/fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smugdendingle/pseuds/Smugdendingle
Summary: The affair is exposed when a geezer catches Callum kissing Ben in the ally way. Soon after Callum is left drunk and crying in the children’s park, Ben finds him and comforts him.





	You smell like home

**Author's Note:**

> I am very new to Eastenders and the ship “ Ballum. “ I know I have probably got the ship name wrong, the background details wrong but I tried my best doing my research.   
> This is just testing the waters let’s say, I might delete this anyway but I do hope you enjoy this?

Of bloody course they get caught. Only one of the geezers spot Callum kissing the life out Ben in one of the darkened ally ways by the market. Callum pulled away from Ben so fast he is surprised he didn’t get whiplash. But, unfortunately for him, the whole street have found out about him and Ben. 

Whitney screamed and yelled and even hit Callum on the chest for the betrayal. Soon afterwards he found himself outside with just a gym bag full of clothes and a wallet to his name. 

Ben wasn’t all that fussed people found out about them, he wasn’t ashamed. But when Ben found Callum crying in the park drunk - he felt a little sadness for Callum. 

“ I take it Whitney didn’t take it well then? “ Ben strolled up to Callum and he scoffed. 

“ like you’d be pleased! “ 

“ I ain’t pleased that you’re upset Cal. “ Ben stated out, a mixture of roughness and softness in his voice. “ But I ain’t ashamed either. “ 

“ I just wanted Dad to be proud. “ Callum bitterly laughed, ignoring what Ben just said. 

“ Your Dad is a prick Cal, he just got ya man pregnant-“ 

“ but he wanted me to marry Whitney! “ Callum half shouted, hurt and all his insecurities raising their ugly heads. 

They have been surfacing for a long time now. 

Ben sighs softly, his eyes softening as he places a comforting hand on Calum’s shoulder. Ben gently shakes his shoulder. 

“ You get to decide who you want. “ Ben started. “ If you want to shag a top fit bloke like me go for it. “ Ben smirked wider. “ I would shag myself if I wanted too. “ 

Calum weakly smiled, feeling a tiny bit better now. Why does Ben always make everything better? 

“ that’s just - wrong. “ 

Ben shrugged, grinning before turning serious. “ Your Dad is wrong for putting you into this label of only liking women. It’s not wrong to like men as well Cal. “ 

“ It feels like it. “ Calum whispers, rubbing the rim of the whiskey bottle. 

“ Does it feel natural being with a man? “ Ben bluntly asked him. 

Callum hesitated, scared to admit but yeh. It feels so natural to kiss a man, to suck off a man and it feels good. 

It feels so fucking good. 

“ y-yeh it does. “ 

“ then why let your dad rule your life then? “ 

“ because he’s my dad. I don’t want to let him down. “ 

“ Phil didn’t like me for being gay for a long time I hated him for it. But in time he accepted It or well tolerated it. “ 

Callum sighs heavily, wiping away his tears now just feeling completely pathetic. “ Your point? “ 

“ my point is - I didn’t let Phil rule my life did I? I went out drinking, kissing blokes because he ain’t the one who’s Ben Mitchel. “ 

“ I feel so guilty Ben. “ Calum confessed, melting into the embrace of Ben tucking him into his side. “ I feel so so lonely and I hate it. I hate how I fell in love with you -“ 

“ You love me? “ Ben repeated, his face could light the whole earth. Ben rested the side of his face on Calum’s head, with a ghost of a smile there. 

“ y-yeh I do - I - I’ve never felt like this. I don’t think I’ve ever loved a man like I do you. “ 

“ Well I’m happy I get to experience your queer adventure. “ Ben couldn’t help himself. 

“ Shut up. “ Callum jokingly pushed Ben away sniffling his nose and wiping away a few more tears. 

“ You want to go home? “ 

Callum nodded his head. 

Because Ben is his home.


End file.
